


p.s. (maybe) i'm starting to like you

by fluffypark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, happy holidays, idk what to name this, ignore every plothole, is there even such a thing, it's just cliche fluff idk, locker mates, sigh, they work at the campus cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/pseuds/fluffypark
Summary: Daniel works the morning shift and shares a locker with someone named PJH who only works at night. The only way they get to meet is through the notes they send each other.





	p.s. (maybe) i'm starting to like you

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluffy thing for the holidays~ as usual, none of my works are beta-ed, so do point out any mistakes should you stumble upon any ♡ it's not much, but i hope you enjoy :D

 

It all started with a note. Daniel had applied for a job at the campus café some time before winter and was assigned to do morning shifts. Which was fine, because his classes were all in the afternoon and if it meant free breakfast, he wasn’t going to pass up on that. Jaehwan had told him that his uniform and nametag were in his locker, which he would be sharing with someone else. That was when he finds a note clipped to a magnet at the back of the locker door.

 

**

 

I heard we’re going to be locker mates from now on.

I hope you don’t mind the mess!

P.s. have a great first day of work~

– PJH

 

**

 

He smiles at the welcome, and then chuckles at the badly-drawn locker (it was a rectangle which looks like a cross between a radio and a shoebox) at the bottom-left of the note. He peers into the metal box and spots a pen and a notepad and scribbles back a reply.

 

**

 

I did!!

P.s. I called the rat exterminator :-)

Just kidding, I’ve seen worse

– KDN

 

**

 

When Daniel comes into work the next morning, he was fairly surprised to find a note waiting for him inside the locker. He hadn’t expected a reply. But the way this PJH person seems to be enjoying this exchange amuses him.

 

**

 

Yeah have you seen Jaehwan’s?

A WHOLE MESS

I once found a bar of candy that expired three years ago

– PJH

 

**

 

Why were you going through Jaehwan’s locker??

– KDN

 

**

 

He asked me to get him his toy horse

And don’t ask why because I definitely didn’t

It might be better if we don’t know

– PJH

 

**

 

“Minhyun-hyung,” Daniel asks one afternoon as he hands over his shift, “who’s the guy sharing the locker with me?”

 

“It’s Jihoon,” Minhyun answers as he takes the keys from Daniel. He puts on his own uniform and then leans on the lockers as he waits for Seongwoo to finish changing. “Why?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just- I’ve never seen him?”

 

“Jihoon only works the night shift so the only people who sees him are those who work the afternoon shift.”

 

Of course. “ _Right_ , that explains why we never see each other.”

 

“Maybe you’ll get acquainted if Jaehwan puts you on an afternoon shift,” Minhyun suggests. “Jihoon’s a funny guy. He’s cute, but he’s really feisty.”

 

Daniel laughs, because he could tell from the way Jihoon writes his notes.

 

**

 

Fair enough hahaha

P.s. I’m so dumb, here I was wondering why I never get to actually see you

Minhyun-hyung told me you’re that guy who works the night shift???

– KDN

 

**

 

Yes, it is I, the legendary night shift worker

Also, why were you wondering if you could see me? *cough

– PJH

 

**

 

Why did you decide to take the night shift?? :O

Or is that a question I shouldn’t be asking?

P.s. I was just wondering who my locker mate is *cough

– KDN

 

**

 

It’s not really a secret hahaha

A boy just needs his dosh

(And they pay me a lot to do nothing)

– PJH

 

**

 

~~WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN~~

Literally who talks like that anymore

Are you secretly a 70-year-old ahjussi pretending to be a hip teenager?

Is that the real reason why you never show yourself??

 

**

 

So you think I’m hip?

– PJH

 

**

 

I think you’re missing the point of that message…

\- KDN

 

**

 

I heard you loud and clear, Danny boy~

Can’t you make a guess based on the items found in said locker? :)

\- PJH

 

**

 

Your things aren’t really indicative of how you look like :( you like pink and peppermint candy and.. that's it?

– KDN

 

**

 

Then you’re not a very good detective ;)

Oh, by the way!! since exam season is here, I decided to relieve my stress by baking muffins, feel free to have some! Can’t promise if they taste great, though…

\- PJH

 

**

 

Oh my god they’re amazing xx

Thank you, I was starving :(

\- KDN

 

**

 

I’m glad :3

\- PJH

 

**

 

This is super random but how do you stay awake at night?

Coffee? Tea? Energy drinks?? Asking bc of exams :(

\- KDN

 

**

 

Energy drinks!!! I don’t drink coffee (ironic, I know, since we work at a café)

And I blast girl group songs

They make me feel ALIVE

– PJH

 

**

 

Oh my god now I’m laughing because I’m visualising you dancing to Red Velvet at one in the morning

Not sure if it’s cute or funny

– KDN

 

**

 

I’m GREAT at girl group dances if you have to know

– PJH

 

**

 

I don’t, but thank you for that information :)

– KDN

 

**

 

You’re welcome :)

P.s. I forgot to bring my headphones, so I borrowed yours

I assume we’re at the level where we can borrow each other’s stuff?

– PJH

 

**

 

Oh… I kinda assumed we reached that stage a couple of days ago

(I might have borrowed your phone charger)

P.s. I accidentally stumbled upon a polaroid picture *cough

Is that you with the reindeer headband?

\- KDN

 

**

 

Oh my god some PRIVACY PLEASE

Just kidding yeah that’s me *cough

– PJH

 

**

 

~~You’re so CUTE~~

The headband looks great on you

– KDN

 

**

 

Don’t even start >:(

Jinyoung forced me to wear it

But now that you know how I look like, it’s time to show your face, good sir

– PJH

 

**

 

No :p

I’m a man of mystery

P.s. the blueberry muffins were GREAT especially the white chocolate chips

You’re a genius :)

– KDN

 

**

 

Based on your messages and hand-writing and the packet of sour bears it would seem that you’re a child who eats gummies in his free time?

I asked Minhyun-hyung how you look like but all he said was you were probably a dog in your previous life

Didn’t really help with the visualization

P.s. I’m glad you’re actually eating all my muffins, no one believed me when I told them it’s edible :(

– PJH

 

**

 

Wow you asked about me?? can’t believe you went to that extent

Why are you so obsessed with me :p

Although you got half of that right

p.s. it’s their loss because ~~you’re~~ they’re amazing :)

– KDN

 

**

 

DON’T SHOW YOUR FACE THEN

I JUST THOUGHT IT’S FAIR FOR YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER YOU’VE SEEN MINE ?????????

And why do you keep scribbling out your words >:(

\- PJH

 

**

 

Hahaha ~~I wonder if you’re as cute when you get mad~~

Oops I scribbled it out again…

It’s just my lack of a brain to mouth… well, I guess, writing filter

It’s nothing important, don’t worry :)

\- KDN

 

**

 

I’m going to pressure Jaehwan-hyung into showing me your face tonight

P.s. I heard you have a big exam tomorrow?

I hope it goes… well, I guess, went well :)

– PJH

 

**

 

It went well, thank you for asking :)

What did Jaehwan say?

– KDN

 

**

 

I can’t believe you threatened him if he showed me your face…

\- PJH

 

**

 

I told you~ a man never reveals his secrets :)

P.s. Heard the flu virus is going around…

I hope you’re getting enough rest and not catch it

– KDN

 

**

 

Are you worried about me? ;)

– PJH

 

**

 

Can’t I worry about my locker-mate?

Maybe I just don’t want to be the one to cover your shift if you fall sick :-)

– KDN

 

**

 

~~Just say you’ll miss me and my notes and go~~

Don’t worry, I’m a legendary night shift worker

I’ve never missed a shift :)

– PJH

 

**

 

…okay

In any case, I left a box of Paracetamol in the locker in case you need it

P.s. You scribble out your words too!!! >:(

P.p.s. I borrowed the scarf I found in our locker, I forgot to bring mine

~~P.p.p.s. it smells great, is it cherry?~~

– KDN

 

**

 

Hey Jihoon

I heard you fell sick?

I knew the hours would finally get to you :(

Get well soon~

– KDN

 

**

 

Oh hi

It turns out I am not a very legendary night shift worker :(

Thank you for the welcome back cookies Daniel :)

I left something for you in the fridge~

– PJH

 

**

 

How did you know I like strawberry shortcake???

Have you been stalking me?

I’m right??

You’re actually obsessed with me???

– KDN

 

**

 

Shut up, I asked Minhyun-hyung, it’s public knowledge

P.s. I’m pretty sure we’ve been exchanging notes for a month

It’s cute and all but maybe we should just start texting, we’re wasting tons of trees

– PJH

 

**

 

Uh

Did you just maybe ask me for my number????????????

Calm down, sheesh, we’ve only known each other for a month

– KDN

 

**

 

Bye.

I’m severing our friendship right here, Danny.

Goodbye, you’ll never hear from me again.

And you’ll regret it >:(

\- PJH

 

**

 

Daniel laughs when he reads the note and scribbles out his number on a piece of paper. He slides it back into the locker and heads to the front for his shift. As usual, there was a muffin – it was banana today – and he made a mental note to tell Jihoon his thoughts on it later.

 

Business was slow today, mainly because exam period was finally over, and the holiday season was coming. Most students would have gone back home for winter break. He wasn’t planning to go home this year since his mom had decided to take a solo trip to Japan. But he wonders if Jihoon was going back, since he hadn’t said anything about it.

 

His mind travels back to the boy, and whether they could even be considered as _friends_ , or if they were just locker-mates. And maybe he does find Jihoon cute, but he’s sure Jihoon doesn’t feel the same way about him. It’s not like they’ve ever met each other.

 

**

 

Fine… I guess I’ll give you my number ;)

It’s +82 9283 1981

P.s. You never mentioned but are you staying for the holidays?

 

**

 

Daniel was surprised to find that the door was unlocked, and the lights and heater were still switched on when he reaches the café at 5.50 a.m. the next morning. He suddenly feels tense at the possibility that there was an intruder. It wouldn’t be surprising, because Jihoon _was_ supposed to have left early, and what if someone took this as an opportunity to break into the café?

 

He tiptoes towards the pantry and takes a broom, ready to fight. He walks around the room but finds no one, so he walks back outside. And is that – he grips the broom tighter – a leg dangling from a sofa at the back of the café?

 

Slowly, he makes his way, careful not to wake the intruder, because he might get attacked and he doesn’t really want to die during Christmas. He was maybe a metre away when the figure shifts, and a not-very-manly squeak escapes his lips. The figure sits up then, a blanket covering their face, and Daniel wonders if it was actually a ghost.

 

The blanket slowly comes off the figure, and Daniel could feel his heart thundering loudly in his chest. He leans on the nearest surface he could find, prepared to faint onto the nearest sofa. The blanket finally drops off the figure, and his heart skips a beat. Because it wasn’t a ghost at all.

 

**

 

Jihoon wakes up at the squeal, and he wonders how long he had fallen asleep. He was supposed to leave at five, because his roommate had warned him about his boyfriend staying over and he really doesn’t want to come home to two naked bodies on the couch. Not during Christmas.

 

What he finds, after blinking back the sleep from his eyes, was a boy – a man? He doesn’t really know how to categorise the person – standing in front of him with a broom in his hands, frozen to the spot as if he just saw a ghost.

 

He waves his arm sleepily. “Don’t worry, I’m not a burglar. I work here.”

 

There was a pause, and then, “no way. Jihoon?”

 

“How do you know-” Oh. _Oh._

 

“It’s me,” the boy tells him. And then as if he realizes that they’ve never actually seen each other, he says, “right, you’ve never seen me before. Hi, I’m Daniel.”

 

**

 

Park Jihoon was even cuter in real life. He has pink hair which was, right now, sticking out from random places, and he looks so fluffy in his hoodie Daniel just wants to envelop him in a hug. He watches as the boy rubs his eyes for the tenth time, and he realizes that Jihoon had probably been napping for less than four hours and his very manly yell had woken him up from his sleep.

 

“Um, do you want something to eat?” he offers. “I could whip us something? Waffles?”

 

Jihoon just sits and stares blankly at him but then nods after a full minute. “Yes, please. I’m starving.”

 

**

 

Jihoon watches as Daniel puts down a plate of waffles he had taken out from the fridge and popped in the oven, and two mugs of steaming coffee.

 

“I know you don’t drink coffee, but you look like you need the caffeine,” Daniel tells him.

 

Jihoon accepts the mug and takes a sip, thankful for the warmth, but wincing at the bitterness. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

“Maybe three hours?”

 

Jihoon groans. “God, I’m going to kill my roommate.”

 

“Are they the reason why you took a nap here and not in your room?”

 

He nods. “I was only supposed to be here until six, but I forgot that you were coming in early.”

 

“I thought someone broke in.”

 

“I know, I heard the squeak.”

 

“That wasn’t me.”

 

“Right,” Jihoon says, smiling. He takes another sip of his coffee.

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon continues stuffing his mouth with waffles, mildly amused at how fast he was inhaling the food.

 

“So…”

 

Jihoon cocks an eyebrow at him. “So?”

 

“Jihoon, huh?”

 

“I thought we established that when you almost beat me up with a broom.”

 

“I wasn’t- could you blame me, though?” Daniel huffs. “Six in the morning on Christmas, and I don’t even know if you left town-”

 

“Were you wondering?”

 

“Obviously? I could’ve _died_ if it was an actual serial killer slash robber?”

 

“Who would come to our campus that early to rob doughnuts that aren’t even that good?”

 

“Point taken.”

 

Jihoon props an arm on the table and rests his chin as he watches Daniel eat. Now that he's up close, Jihoon notices how Daniel has really wide shoulders, and yet his face has a certain boyishness Jihoon wouldn't readily admit but finds attractive. He also has a mole right under his eye which makes him look quite adorable even if it's god-knows-how-early-it-is a.m. And he has his cheeks full as if he hasn't eaten for five days. It's funny how he looks exactly how he sounds like, but yet different at the same time. Daniel squirms in his seat at the other’s gaze.

 

“What?” he finally asks.

 

A smirk quirks up on Jihoon’s lips, and his eyes sparkle in amusement. “You know, I kinda see what Minhyun-hyung meant about the whole dog thing.”

 

“And I see what Minhyun-hyung meant about you being cute but feisty,” Daniel replies. “Although I could already tell from the way you write.”

 

“So you think I’m cute?”

 

Daniel stops chewing and swallows before bringing his eyes to Jihoon’s. Even under such dim lighting (it was barely 7 a.m.), the boy’s eyes were wide and shining and maybe Daniel likes staring into them a bit too much. “No.”

 

Jihoon pouts and takes a sip of his coffee, but Daniel just laughs. He leans forward and reaches out to wipe off the foam that had settled on Jihoon’s philtrum.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks.

 

“You’ve got something on your lips,” Daniel replies, placing his palm on Jihoon’s jaw, his thumb grazing his lips. Maybe his hand lingers a second too long, and maybe Jihoon feels a shiver run down his spine, and maybe time stops for a while, Daniel’s hand on Jihoon’s face and Jihoon’s eyes fixed on Daniel’s.

 

The door bursts open then, breaking The Moment, and the both of them pulled away from each other so fast it was like nothing had happened. They watch as Jaehwan enters the café, singing Christmas carols, not realizing that the two of them were sitting in a booth judging him. It was only when he starts to break into a dance that Jihoon and Daniel start to giggle, surprising Jaehwan who doesn’t appear to be the slightest bit embarrassed.

 

“Oh Jihoon, you’re still here? You two didn’t…” Jaehwan trails off when he realizes Jihoon’s bed hair and Daniel’s ruffled hoodie.

 

“We didn’t have sex,” Jihoon defends himself.

 

Jaehwan stares at him as if he had grown a third arm. “I was going to ask if you took a nap but that’s… also good to know. I’m gonna go now and pretend you never said that.”

 

They watch as Jaehwan disappears into the staff room to change into his uniform, and Jihoon feels his face go hot. He ignores Daniel who was having a fit and goes back to finish his breakfast.

 

“What was that?” Daniel wheezes once he’s (barely) calmed down.

 

“Blame it on my lack of sleep,” Jihoon sighs. “Can I please finish my breakfast without being judged?”

 

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, until Daniel feels the urge to kick Jihoon’s feet under the table. Which led to Jihoon kicking him back. Which led to Daniel kicking _him_ back.

 

“Stop kicking my foot,” Jihoon hisses as he kicks Daniel’s feet.

 

“You stop kicking first,” Daniel shoots back.

 

“ _You_ started it,” Jihoon points out. He steals a cookie from Daniel’s plate.

 

“You didn’t _have_ to kick me back.”

 

“You don’t have to kick me back either?”

 

“Maybe the two of you can stop playing footsie under the table?” Jaehwan asks as he appears from the staff room. “It’s Christmas, I’m doing morning shift instead of being with family or friends or a lover so seeing you being all flirty highkey offends me.”

 

“We’re not flirting!” the two of them exclaim at the same time. Jihoon feels his ears go red, and he decides to focus on his empty mug instead of looking at Daniel. He gives him a final kick.

 

“Right,” Jaehwan replies. He switches on the coffee machine, and the soft hum echoes throughout the empty café. “So you finally met, huh?

 

“It wasn’t the cutest first-meet, but I’ll take it,” Jihoon says. “Besides, we’ve been talking to each other before this morning.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Notes in the locker.”

 

“Really?” Jaehwan laughs. “Well then, I can’t believe you fell for each other before you even saw each other’s face. I mean, with Daniel’s sense of humour?”

 

“What’s wrong with my humour?” Daniel affronts. “And it’s like you’re saying someone only likes me for my physical appearance.”

 

Jihoon feels his face grow hot at the insinuation. “I’m not-”

 

“Sure,” Jaehwan teases him, laughing at Daniel’s expression. He goes to press another switch on the machine. “Although I do have to say, I’ve never seen Daniel so happy. And that’s saying a lot since he’s _always_ so damn happy. Don’t think I can relate.”

 

“Okay, you can shut up now, Jaehwan,” Daniel tells him through gritted teeth.

 

It would’ve been awkward at the rate this was going, but thankfully, Jihoon’s phone buzzes, and he heaves a sigh of relief when he sees who it’s from.

 

“Your roommate finally texted you?” Daniel asks.

 

Jihoon nods. “He says, and I quote, ‘we didn’t do anything last night, but I forgot to tell you, oops’. Fantastic. I’m thinking of moving out.”

 

“Move in with me,” Daniel says, and his eyes widen when he realizes what he had just said. “I mean us- my roommate is moving out- we’re looking for a new housemate anyway- that totally came out wrongly.”

 

“I see why you scribble things out a lot,” Jihoon replies, laughing at Daniel who now has his face in his hands. He tilts his head to the side and smiles. “It’s cute.”

 

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Jaehwan announces to no one in particular. He disappears into the kitchen, muttering something about not having respect for the single and lonely.

 

“And I’m going to stop talking now before I embarrass myself even further,” Daniel mumbles from behind his hands.

 

Jihoon laughs again, and Daniel’s heart makes another backflip. At this rate, his heart can become an Olympic gymnast.

 

“I should go,” Jihoon tells him when he realizes the time. “And your shift’s starting in ten minutes.”

 

Daniel drops his hands and whines. “I don’t want to work. It’s _Christmas_. I need to be out there celebrating… stuff.”

 

“You need the dosh.”

 

“I’m unfriending you,” Daniel groans, but he was smiling. “That was _not_ hip.”

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll be spamming you with notes until you become my friend again.”

 

“What happened to saving the trees?”

 

“Fine, I’ll spam you with texts. I got your note,” Jihoon says, brandishing the note Daniel had scribbled the day before. He slings his bag over his shoulder and starts heading to the exit. “And yes, I’m staying for the holidays.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you are,” Daniel admits shyly. He clears his throat and follows Jihoon to the door. “Text me when you get back?”

 

“Why? Will you miss me already?”

 

“What if I said no?”

 

“I’d say you’re lying.”

 

“Bye, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon giggles at that and lightly punches Daniel on the shoulder. “I’ll text you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon leaves the café, his bag and hoodie a bit too big for him, making him look small as he walks away.

 

“And Jihoon?” he calls out.

 

The other boy turns to look back at him. “What?”

 

“It was really nice to finally meet you.”

 

Jihoon smiles at that, and with the white snow around him, Daniel thinks he looks like an angel. “It was nice to meet you too, Daniel. And I’m- I’m glad I stayed for the holidays. Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> was that okay? i don't know, it was the product of coffee and comic sans and the need to write something for the holidays. kudos and comments are really appreciated uwu ♡♡ hope everyone has a lovely holiday~
> 
> p.s. i know i keep saying i'll update Traces of You and i will, i just need more time, it's not an easy fic to write :( i appreciate all your comments, though, and will try my best to work on it!!
> 
> p.p.s. i'm on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fluffypark) so drop me a prompt or a question or whatever you feel like dropping ♡


End file.
